Me enamore de ti
by Akari Walker
Summary: Un juego se convirtio en el pecado mas grande de Harry Potter. Harry Potter x Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter yaoi y con una pareja que me encanta Harry x Scorpius , antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar que esta es mi versión de los hechos y pueda que me pierda un poco de la parte oficial del libro, pero solamente es para divertirnos un poco.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling simplemente una mente maestra que merece mis respetos.**

**Me enamore de ti**

**Regresando a Hogwarts**

Veía pasar el impresionante paisaje atreves de la ventana, era imposible no recordar viejos tiempos, si tan solo Ron y Hermione lo acompañaran a la que siempre había considerado su hogar Hogwarts, dio un pequeño suspiro que diferente eran las cosas ahora.

Apoyando su frente sobre el frio vidrio recordando cómo fue que había llegado al expreso de Hogwards

****Flash Back****

Como todos los años las lechuzas se hacían presentes en la casa de los Potter, llenando el salón con listas de útiles a comprar para el nuevo año, James, Albus y Lily estaban muy entusiasmados y como todos los años había una lechuza con una carta dirigida a él.

-¿No piensas abrirla? – le miró Ginny cuando la colocaba a un lado de la cómoda

-No creo que sea necesario- respondió, sabía perfectamente su contenido, todos los años era igual, los profesores de defensas contra las artes oscuras no podían durar más de un año, esa lechuza le informaba como Albus Dumbledore demandaba que se presentara como nuevo maestro de la asignatura, pasaba todos los años y el siempre rechazaba de la forma más sutil su invitación, no porque no estuviera del todo interesado, sino que había decidido retirarse un poco del foco de atención, solo imaginarse en la plana del diario el profeta "Harry Potter el niño que vivió maestro de Hogwarts" no estaba en sus planes y más si sabía que aquella invitación tenía una segunda intención, además… estaba Ginny.

-No deberías hacer esperar al Director- contesto colocando una mano sobre su hombro, mientras comenzaba a toser

-¡Ginny…!- Harry la veía alarmado

-No te preocupes respondió con una ligera sonrisa- estoy bien

Harry sabía que no era cierto, luego del nacimiento de Lily la salud de Ginny se había ido deteriorando drásticamente, a pesar de todos los intentos de querer revertir la misteriosa enfermedad que la invadía todo fue en vano.

-No pienso dejarte sola, ya te lo había dicho – respondió

-No alces la voz Harry- dijo Ginny pidiendo a Merlín que los chicos no se dieran cuenta

-Lo hemos hablado muchas veces…-dijo bajando la voz- sería un año completo si no es que toma más tiempo.

- Estas dejando pasar una gran oportunidad, además estarías muy cerca de los chicos James está en su último año y podrías vigilar a Albus, tu sabes que no me molesta que sea de la casa de Slytherin pero su amistad con Scorpius Malfoy es de mucho cuidado… ya vez que nunca le han permitido venir a visitarnos.

-Pero Ginny….

- Todo estará bien…hazlo por mí…

***Fin del FlashBack***

"Hazlo por mí" esas fueron las palabras exactas que lo impulsaron a tomar el expreso y aceptar por primera vez en mucho años de insistencia, el puesto de maestro de las artes Oscuras, suspiró nuevamente esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

El tren se detuvo… finalmente había llegado, la puerta se abrió se trataba de Lily quien corriendo se le tiro en brazos –Llegamos papá- dijo con notoria alegría, él le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ve con tus amigas- nos veremos en el comedor

La niña salió dando saltitos de alegría cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Harry tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta del vagón.

Al salir vio que el tren estaba repleto de alumnos escandalosos y desesperados por tomar el primer carruaje más cercano.

No fue difícil distinguir a James dentro de la multitud rodeados de sus amigos y amigas era bastante popular por su atractivo y habilidades en Quidditch que definitivamente había heredado de él.

Lily estaba con su grupo de amigas era muy hermosa, solo faltaba… Albus estaba acompañado de una cabeza rubia que bien en un principio había causado la molestia de la familia por tratarse de un Malfoy se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hijo y el dolor de cabeza de la familia Potter en especial el de Ginny… y ahora se estaba acercando a Rose

-Weasley no hay que negar que las vacaciones te han ayudado un poco, me refiero ¿que talla eres ahora? grande ¿extra grande? hahahaha.

Los chicos alrededor comenzaron a reír, mientras Rose intentaba cubrir con sus libros el desarrollo que había tenido en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, mientras Albus su primo la veía sonrojado.

-Scorpius debemos alcanzar un carruaje…- dijo intentando detener a su amigo.

- ¿Tan rápido?… no sería una descortesía con la señorita, puede que necesita ayuda para cargar sus… sus libros-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA eran las risas que se escuchaban en el vagón.

- Joven Malfoy – dijo detrás del muchacho, no fue difícil reconocerlo era la copia exacta de su padre, la única diferencia el color azul de sus ojos.

-Pa… padre – escucho balbucear a Albus.

-Tío – dijo aliviada Rose

-Señor Potter- escucho decir a Scorpius había sorpresa en su voz

-A partir del día de hoy, seré el Profesor Potter –aclaro mientras se acomodaba las gafas–me podría decir de que estaban hablando con la Señorita Weasley.

-Estábamos preguntándole a la "señorita Weasley" si necesitaba ayuda con sus libros

-¿Es cierto eso Rose?

-Si tío… digo profesor Potter- mintió

-Muy bien – y acercándose un poco a Scorpius le dijo casi en un susurro- No crea que puede engañarme tan fácilmente Joven Malfoy lo estaré vigilando.

- ¿No sería eso acoso?- dijo riendo y hablando en un susurro, al mismo nivel de Harry– además engañarlo nunca fue mi intención "Profesor Potter"-

Dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Albus, quien solo fue capaz de desviar la mirada.

Se percató que todos subieran a los carruajes listos para la ceremonia de bienvenida…donde se seleccionó las casas en las que formarían parte los nuevos alumnos y la presentación de Harry Potter como nueva maestro de la Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras… Scorpius no dejaba de ver con molestia a su nuevo "Profesor"

****En la sala Común de Slytherin****

-Ya te lo dije Albus tu padre me odia- dijo molesto tirándose a uno de los sofás de la sala común.

-Claro que no te odia… simplemente está nervioso es la primera vez que es maestro y tus comentarios no ayudan mucho.

Scorpius alzo una ceja - ¿Mis comentarios?… por favor Albus de qué lado estas.

-A decir verdad a mí tampoco me agrado el comentario que le hiciste a Rose –

-Albus pareces un Gryffindor hablando así-

-¡No soy un Gryffindor!

-Entonces pruébalo, levántale la falda a Rose en la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras- sonrió con malicia

-¿Que haga que?… ¡es mi prima!… ¡Es la clase de mi padre!

-Sabía que tenías miedo…

Albus parecía en una lucha interna, Scorpius era su mejor amigo y quería demostrarle que no era un miedoso además… él sabía que quería hacerlo después de todo era un Slytherin

-Está bien lo haré- dijo de pronto - pero tú también tendrás que hacer algo a cambio.

-Lo que quieras – dijo conforme y mucho más relajado, tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza de la mesa.

-Quiero que beses a mi padre-

-¡El queee! - dijo casi atragantándose con el jugo.

-Así comprobaras que él no te odia- dijo riéndose

-¿Qué pensaría tu madre si supiera lo que me acabas de pedir?-

-Pensaría que sé divertirme…

Albus no lo parecía pero muy en el fondo realmente era perverso quizás esa era la razón de que se llevaran tan bien.

-Muy bien pero no me hago responsable si el gran maestro Potter se enamora de mi – dijo pavoneándose hacia su habitación.

-Tomaré el riesgo…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¿Que les pareció?, Albus es un malvado con carita de Ángel y Scorpius tiene que parecerse a su padre no por nada es un Malfoy XD**

**Dejen sus comentarios please para saber su opinión y así animan a su servidora a continuar XD**

**Nos vemos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo la continuación XD agradeciendo a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews o la han puesto en sus favoritas ^^**

**Recordado esta es mi versión de los hechos y puede variar de la parte oficial del libro, pero solamente es para divertirnos un poco.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**¡Travesura realizada!**

-¿Y bien estás listo?

-¿Listo para que…?

-Para convertir la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras en la más inolvidable por supuesto.

-aah… eso

- ¡Vamos Al! lo prometiste

-Tan desesperado estas por besar a mi padre

-Tú fuiste el de la idea… aunque gracias a eso podría pasar unas cuantas semanas castigado pero creo que esos labios valdrían la pena…- dijo acariciándolo de forma sugestiva.

-Sabes perfectamente que no te castigarán, tu padre vendría corriendo a ayudar a su hijo, es el heredero Malfoy después de todo…

-Esta vez no me convendría que hiciera eso- dijo levantando los hombros- me mataría con sus propias manos si se da cuenta que besé a un Potter, si cuando le conté que éramos amigos casi me vuelvo el heredero Malfoy más joven de la historia…

- Pues mi caso no sería igual los Potter tienen tres herederos perder a uno no vendría a significar gran cosa y en el caso de que mi padre no me matara lo haría mi tío Ron y de paso mi tía Hermione me aplicaría uno de esos tantos hechizo que se niega a utilizar en los elfos domésticos.

- Me dan ganas de adoptarte XD

-¡Ya cállate! – dijo con falsa molestia mientras le lanzaba a un cojín con mucho acierto pues le dio de lleno en la cara.

-Esa es la forma de tratar a tu futuro padre- dijo divertido

-Te recuerdo que solo vas a besarlo no a casarte con él… mi madre a un está con vida.

-No creo que haya necesidad de casarnos para pasarla bien

-El gran Scorpius Malfoy se conforma con ser el otro, vaya- dijo Albus

-Me conformo con ser el deseado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno es hora de poner a prueba que tan deseado puedes ser… ¿nos vamos?

- Por supuesto

Mientras tanto Harry Potter totalmente ajeno a los que sus "alumnos" estaban tratando de hacer durante su clase, había decidido llegar con anticipación al aula para arreglar todos los preparativos para hacer su primera clase inolvidable, lo seria pero no de la forma en que él lo esperaba.

La sala había cambia un poco a como él lo recordaba, las mesas, las silla incluso las ventanas se veían reforzadas para cualquier tipo de hechizo que estuviera dispuesto a realizar, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una fotografía de Severus Snape colgaba de una de las paredes, para ser más precisos a un lado de su escritorio, mientras lo miraba con suma molestia y hastió al verlo ocupar el puesto que una vez le perteneció y un lugar que una vez el añoro por años.

Harry le sonrió y pudo apreciar el desconcierto de la persona en la fotografía, a pesar de la mala relación que pudieron llevar durante sus años de estudiante, Severus Snape se convirtió en una de las personas más admirables que él conocía.

Vio el reloj muggle que cargaba en la mano no faltaría mucho para que todos entraran, ese reloj se lo había dado Ginny como una forma de agradarlo en un aniversario, suspiro la extrañaba pero ambos lo habían decidido así, luego de la clase le enviaría una lechuza donde le diría lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio entrar a sus alumnos, todos ellos estudiantes de quinto año, pertenecientes a las casas de Griffindor y Slytherin respectivamente. Vio a Rose tomar asiento en una de las mesas de adelante, hasta en eso se parecía mucho a Hermione pero no veía en ningún lado a Albus… ¿podría ser que se quedara dormido? Tenía que dar comienzo a la clase, no podía esperarlo… y si su razón para llegar tarde no era lo suficientemente buena, lo reprendería más tarde.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter- bueno creo que eso estaba de más decirlo, por la cara que pusieron u_u- y como bien saben seré su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.-si eso también lo saben – para lo cual necesitare que tengan puestos sus 5 sentidos…

Un portazo lo interrumpió de pronto, en el que entraron dos chicos entre risas y totalmente agitados

-Perdón- atino a decir uno de ellos, el cual reconoció como su hijo, mientras el otro lo empujaba para tomar asiento.

Intento hacer caso omiso de lo sucedido y continúo -Como les decía necesitare que pongas sus 5 sentidos en esto y sobre todo su puntualidad- ok está bien no pudo evitar decir esto último, más cuando sus "dos" alumnos no mostraban ni un dejo de culpabilidad.

-Empezaremos el curso con criaturas oscuras- dijo acomodándose los anteojos- alguien podría decirme el nombre de esta criatura…

-Es una manticora- contesto Scorpius en un susurro, que solo Albus había sido capaz de escuchar.

Acto seguido una mano se alzó con rapidez entre los alumnos, cierta pelirroja claramente conocía la respuesta, mientras movía la mano con desesperación.

Harry la veía impresionado era la versión pelirroja de Hermione

-Si señorita Weasley…

- Es una mantícora una bestia griega sumamente peligrosa. Posee la cabeza de un hombre, con tres hileras de dientes afilados; el cuerpo de un león, y una cola de escorpión llena de dardos, quien por desgracia reciba el impacto de uno de esos dardos, morirá rápidamente por la acción del veneno.

-¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! – otorgo orgulloso, mientras los alumnos de Gryffindor aplaudían entre gritos de júbilo y el descontento de los alumnos de Slytheryn.

-Esa chica es muy aburrida ¿no te parece?, es una sabelotodo…- dijo Scorpius

-De que te quejas, tú también conocías la respuesta, porque no lo dijiste-

- y perderme la cara de embobado del profesor Potter ¡imposible! , además la estoy comparando con la que pondrá cuando tú le levantes la falda a su alumna favorita.

-Me pregunto cuántos puntos perderá Slytheryn por eso u_u

-Hahaha no te preocupes, con el beso que le daré incluso querrá darnos la Copa de la Casa XD

- Eso quiero verlo – dijo un poco más relajado por la ocurrencia de su amigo, y bien tenía razón tenía que levantarle la falda a su prima como lo había prometido, mientras dirigía su atención a Rose que se veía de lo más contenta por el pequeño logro que le dio a la casa Gryffindor, mientras su padre la veía orgulloso, y aun lado de este su varita puesta sobre la mesa.

- Bueno… es hora de la función- dijo Scorpius sacando una pequeña bolsa, que había mantenido oculta en su túnica, ante la mirada ansiosa de Albus, entre sus dedos sostenía la razón del por qué habían llegado tarde a la clase y es que los sortilegios Weasley habían que comprarse a la hora adecuado y en el momento adecuado, sino querías levantar sospechas de las bromas que se harían presente más tarde en Hogwarts. Le dio tres golpecitos con uno de sus dedos y con mucho acierto lo lanzo por debajo del asiento de Rose (claro como buen jugador de Quidditch).

La bolsa empezaba a tomar mayor tamaño, hasta que finalmente un grupo de ratas con cola explosiva salían de ellas dispersándose por toda la habitación, provocando el caos entre los alumnos.

-¡Accio varita! Grito Albus antes de que Harry pudiera tomarla de la mesa; una vez en sus manos desapareció entre la confusión.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se subieron a las mesas para intentar no ser alcanzados por las colas de las ratas (de lo contrario sus efectos podrían variar desde un cambio de color de piel a rosa o verde, hasta unas ronchas del tamaño de un galeón) mientras intentaban ganar tiempo para tomar sus varitas y hacerle frente a la situación, incluyendo a Rose que se veía de lo más decidida a desaparecerlos.

-¡Expelliarmus! – Grito Scorpius desarmándola en el momento, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se forma en su cara – me la debías Weasley

-¡Malfoy!- grito desesperada, al verse desarmada y con un grupo de ratas acercándose a ella.

Albus quien se había armado camino entre hechizos y ratas explosivas se coloco justo frente de su prima, quien lo veía aliviada.

-Mantente detrás de mi Rose-

-Gracias Albus-

-Ratas exumai – gritaba mientras apuntaba con su varita

Mientras tanto Scorpius fijaba su atención en el profesor Potter, era gracioso se encontraba totalmente desarmado por culpa de su propio hijo -¡Petrificus Totalus!- dijo a la vez que el gran maestro "Potter" caía de espaldas.

Scorpius le sonrió a Albus, y este entendió que esa era la señal, giro hasta quedar frente a su prima. Rose vio en Albus una sonrisa, que podía jurar nunca haberla visto antes.

Sin previo aviso, sujeto la falda de Rose y la levanto dejando al descubierto la prenda intima de la pelirroja, ante el asombro de todos. Mientras algunos alumnos por la "distracción" eran alcanzados por las ratas y sus tonos de piel cambiaban de color.

Scorpius por su parte lanzo un hechizo que lo protegiera de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, después de todo no era conveniente que todos se enteraran de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una vez hecho se sentó sobre su maestro, dejando sus rostros muy cerca. La cara de Harry demostraba asombro nunca imagino que su primera clase terminaría así.

Scorpius sin perder tiempo profanaba la boca de Harry Potter en un contacto tan excitante, que poco le importa que fuera él quien hiciera todo el trabajo, nunca espero que sus labios fueran tan suaves y ardientes a la vez… pero aun había algo pendiente por hacer, de una de sus bolsas sacaba lo que parecía una pequeña cámara de bolsillo y tomaba una fotografía de la buena labor que estaba haciendo.

-No te preocupes, prometo no decírselo a mi padre, ni a Dumbledore, pero si necesito una prueba – dijo retirando sus labios y recuperando un poco el aire – Nos vemos luego profesor Potter -Se incorporo y guardo la pequeña cámara en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Travesura realizada!- Dijo Scorpius una vez terminado el contacto y recuperaba la normalidad de su respiración, una de las ventajas de los sortilegios Weasley era que la broma solo podía ser detenido por la persona que la realizo…

**Termine siiii que les pareció XD, este fic dentro de poco cambiara a clasificación "M" así que espero contar con ustedes en los próximos capítulos.**

**No olviden sus reviews (mágicos para esta historia).**

**Nos vemos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por su reviews XD yo se que esta pareja es poco común pero simplemente me parece fascinante, demasiado buena para ser verdad hahaha se vale soñar.**

**Recordando esta es un versión diferente a la oficial del libro, por lo que alguno de los personajes que están muertos en la historia original están vivos aquí XD una aventura mas para ellos no les hará mal, así que sin más los dejo con el fic. **

**¿En que estaban pensando?**

No podía dejar de sentirse como un estúpido… se encontraba tendido en el frio piso del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con la mirada fija en el techo y su boca entre abierta… esperando a que su respiración se normalizara lentamente, mientras rastros de saliva se corría entre las comisuras de sus labios… se encontraba excitado… quiero decir exaltado, nunca imagino que las cosas terminarían así… nunca en lo que llevaba de vida se había sentido tan humillado, había caído ante dos de los hechizos más básicos que podían existir y el no había podido hacer nada para defenderse y ¿cómo sospechar de una traición? Si la persona que lo había desarmado llevaba su propia sangre y le llamaba padre todos los días… ¿en qué parte exactamente se había equivocado? ... ¿habría sido aquel día en la estación de tren, cuando le dijo que no importaba si quedaba en Gryffindor o en Slytherin? de haberle dicho que si importaba ¿su hijo hubiera cambiado de opinión frente el sombrero seleccionador? ¿Y ahora formaría parte de la casa de los leones? y Nunca ¡NUNCA! Se hubiera hecho amigo de Scorpius Malfoy

***Mientras tanto***********************************************

-Ya no llores Rose…

-Como quieres que no lo haga Lolo… Albus… Albus nunca creí que me haría eso…

Rose lloraba a moco tendido a lado de su mejor amiga Dafne Lombotton Lovegood a quien cariñosamente llamaba Lolo por sus apellidos, era muy hermosa e igual de excéntrica que su madre , había terminado en Gryffindor definitivamente por el lado de Neville.

-No te preocupes mi madre me ha dicho, que cuando un chico se porta así con una chica los Pinkipon de cola amarilla vienen a tomar venganza…

-¿Los pinki que?... – dijo entre sollozos

- Los pinkipon de cola amarilla… y definitivamente castigaran a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter ya lo veras solo hay que esperar…

-Pero tampoco quiero que salgan lastimados -

-¡Ah! entonces con el castigo que les darán en Hogwarts bastara… ¿por qué lo sabes verdad? En este momento se encuentran en el despacho del Director- dijo mientras se acercaba a un más a su amiga- también dicen que el profesor Harry Potter ya apareció, ¿recuerdas que no lo vimos después de la explosión? Pues apareció varios minutos después, con la cara pálida y el cabello despeinado en el corredor de la escuela…

-¿Pero a donde estuvo…?

-Nadie lo sabe… unos dicen que huyo, otros que el fantasma de Snape se le apareció por usurpar su lugar…

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! y además… mi tío no es ningún cobarde…y y el profesor Snape fue un héroe de la guerra…

-Lo sé, pero la verdad es que hay muchas preguntas sin responder ¿donde estuvo durante el alboroto?… ¿por que apareció hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no detuvo a su hijo de hacer lo que te hizo? Todo es muy sospechoso.

-Si es verdad…

-Además la idea del fantasma de Snape me fascina *-*

- Lolo u.u

**En el Despacho de Dumbledore***************

Pues bien…ahora se encontraban ambos sentados frente a la mesa del Director, cualquiera que los veía no podría creer que esos "niños" fueran capaces de hacer semejantes cosas en un salón de clases.

-¡ Podrían decirme en que estaban pensado al petrificar a un maestro y hacer semejante destrozos en la clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras!- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Tranquilízate Minerva… son solo chicos…

-Son solo ¿chicos?...son solo chicos que han dejando ni más y ni menos que a Potter boca arriba Albus a ¡Potter! Ni si quiera tu sabes quien había logrado hacer eso…

- Voldemort… Minerva, Voldemort

-A los que tienes que corregir es a ellos Albus…

-Y lo hare Minerva, solo necesitamos saber en que estaban pensando cuando hicieron su pequeña travesura, además fue una suerte que el señor Filch tropezara con él mientras hacia la limpieza.

Scorpius se descocía de la risa ante el comentario, mientras McGonagall le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria.

- ¿Y lo llamas suerte? Eso es imperdonable…¡Potter es nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras!¡ Qué dirán nuestros alumnos por favor!¡ Sus padres se lo comerán vivo!

-Por eso digo que es una suerte que en esta habitación nos encontremos los únicos que lo sepamos, el señor Filch sabe que tropezó con un bulto no con un profesor esto por los buenos hechizos protectores que se le aplicaron, muy bien hecho Joven Malfoy - lo felicito…

-Se hace lo que se puede profesor- contesto el Slytherin

- ¡Y de colmo lo estas felicitando! – Dijo McGonagall con un tic en el ojo

-Se trata de un hechizo muy difícil y lo realizo en poco tiempo… - dijo Dumbledore

-Haz lo que quieras Albus… - dijo incrédula -iré haber como esta Potter- mientras se acercaba a la puerta del despacho

- Si por favor profesora… nos encantaría saber cómo está el profesor Potter- dijo Scorpius con una falsa preocupación en su voz.

- No tiente su suerte joven Malfoy – contesto McGonagall deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, para luego retomar su camino.

Scorpius intentaba no reírse descaradamente frente a Dumbledore había disfrutado totalmente su "pequeña travesura", que gustosamente podría aceptar unas cuantas semanas castigado con el profesor Potter… mientras Albus acariciaba la mejía en la que tan solo unos minutos antes Rose había abofeteado y con justa razón, para luego dar paso a las lagrimas de la pelirroja y gritarle que nunca en su vida le volviera a dirigir la palabra; demostrarle a Scorpius que era un verdadero Slytherin podría salirle muy caro, aunque este le había asegurado que tenia completo control sobre la situación y que nada les pasaría.

Dumbledore dio un suspiro, no sabía de que se sorprendía McGonagall desde un principio sabia que la combinación Potter-Malfoy era mortal, mas venenosa que la mordida de un basilisco, pero igualmente brillante, eran los alumnos más destacados de todo Slytherin y ni siquiera se esforzaban en ello. Había sido un completo error no haberle advertido a Harry.

Dio otro suspiro, si tan solo supiera en que están pensando… miro fijamente a Scorpius que ahora tenía puesta su atención en Albus…pero este noto enseguida la mirada penetrante del director.

-Disculpe profesor le pasa algo?- Dijo Scorpius con sorna, al ver los estúpidos intentos de Dumbledore por leer su mente.

Y es que Scorpius Malfoy era toda una eminencia si en proteger su mente y pensamientos se refiere, Su padre le había enseñado oclumancia desde los 5 años. Draco Malfoy siempre había detestado que el viejo de Dumbledore entrara en su mente como si fuera un libro abierto en sus primero años en Hogwarts (para luego decirle que él no era igual que su padre, que era diferente, que no era un asesino) por lo que había decido que su hijo no pasaría por lo mismo, cosa que después de unos años lamento, al no saber en qué pensaba su hijo. Scorpius había desarrollado tal potencial que era una barrera imposible de cruzar.

Dumbledore sonrió, esos niños estaban llenos de sorpresas.

-Veo Joven Malfoy y con mucha satisfacción lo hábiles que pueden llegar a ser, usted y el joven Potter por supuesto,- Albus lo miró de soslayo, no estaba de humor para halagos- sin duda serian unos excelentes prefectos si tan solo aceptaran mi invitación y no cometieran las clases en parque de diversiones mágico.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado…- contesto Albus Potter levantándose de la silla en la que había permanecido callado.

-No tienes que contestar ahora- dijo Dumbledore- podrías…

-Me gustaría Director- dijo interrumpiéndolo - que definiera nuestro castigo.

Scorpius lo observaba, lo conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta que Albus estaba planeando algo.

- ¡Eh!- dijo Dumbledore como quien había olvidado algo importante- a eso , su castigo será decidido por el Profesor Potter cuando salga de la enfermería.

- En serio wow ¿podrían ser labores nocturnas?

Albus lo tomo de un brazo, llevándolo hacia él.

-Si es todo Director, nos retiramos…- Y dicho esto salieron del despacho

***Una vez afuera****

-Eres un pervertido Scorp… que fue eso de labores nocturnas

- ¡vamos, vamos solo estaba bromeando! O tal vez no…más importante aun que tienes en mente para esta noche.

- No se te escapa nada no es así…-sonrió -te lo diré cuando lleguemos al…Padre

Scorpius se detuvo, Harry Potter se encontraba en medio del pasillo con una cara de pocos amigos

-Quiero hablar contigo Albus, pero es necesario que aclare unas cosas con el joven Malfoy primero-

- De acuerdo padre, y me alegro que estés bien… Scorp te veré luego en la sala común.

- Al espera – dijo a su mejor amigo mientras se acercaba a este y le susurraba al oído – no me esperes despierto.

Albus abrió aun más los ojos

- Claro…- contesto mientras retomaba su camino a la sala común de Slytherin y se perdía completamente de vista.

- Dígame Profesor, soy completamente suyo- había provocación en sus palabras.

-Entra al salón- contesto cortante

-Vaya no pierde el tiempo…

- Claro que no, por eso nuestra conversación será muy corta… entra al salón.

Esa respuesta no le pareció nada divertida, pero no era prudente llamar a un más la atención, por lo que entro en el salón sin chistar, una vez que estuvieran adentro haría lo que quisiera.

-Tome asiento- ordeno

Scorpius se acerco a la mesa principal, sentándose sobre ella, ya estaba aburrido de tantas charlas por un día.

-Joven Malfoy lo que sucedió hoy…

-No te lo daré… contesto de pronto

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso cree que no sé de qué se trata todo esto?

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio?

Scorpius sonrió con superioridad como típico Malfoy

-Acaso no es obvio.

Harry se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la habitación, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él, mientras Scorpius lentamente se fue sentando en las piernas de Potter, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al pelinegro.

-Que… que haces.

-Digamos que en ese último beso, no mostraste mayor colaboración- dijo rodeando sus piernas a la cadera de pelinegro- por el momento me gustaría más atención de tu parte… me entiendes, quiero que me quites el aliento PROFESOR POTTER…

**Accio reviews XD ¡Happy Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, he vuelto XD Sé que demore mucho, pero lo recompensaré en serio, ahora los dejo con un nuevo capítulo espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

"**Dulce venganza"**

- ¿Quitarle el aliento? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Scorpius Malfoy al pedirle eso?, los juegos tenían un límite y él lo estaba sobrepasando…

Tomo al chico por los hombros y lo empujo lejos de él, antes de que no pudiera hacerlo. Cosa que sorprendió a rubio y que Harry aprovecho para levantarse de la silla inmediatamente y evitar que Scorpius se lanzara nuevamente sobre él.

-Basta de juegos, no pasara de nuevo, ahora entrégame esa fotografía - demando

Scorpius alzo una ceja, ¿que estaba diciendo?, acaso no se da cuenta que no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que él pidiera.

-¡Ah! Ya sé – dijo de pronto – Este es el famoso Valor Gryffindor, haha no es un mito después de todo- Su padre le había hablado de ella muchas veces, gloriosa para muchos, estúpida para él, los llevaba a cometer y decir tonterías por el bien de los demás muy a costa de su propio pellejo, muy diferente a lo que él sentía cuando cometía alguna travesura la satisfacción propia, el poder, la admiración eso lo atraía – No cree que ya estas algo grandecito para esos arrebatos de valentía, es estúpido…

-Es algo que dudo mucho un Slytherin pueda entender

- mmm…es probable, pero este slytheryin logro en cinco minutos, lo que Lord Voldemort no pudo en 7 años, tener al gran Harry Potter a mi merced. ..jum Voldemort -dijo con desdén-¿acaso fue un chiste?¿En serio era tan fuerte? No lo creo…

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso…

-¡Voldemort mato a miles de personas inocentes! Toda la sangre mágica y no mágica que se derramo– Dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y tomando al chico por el cuello de la túnica…- no tienes ni la menor idea del tormento que vivimos, claro como un niñito mimado como tu puede saberlo- dijo soltándolo bruscamente.

Por un momento Scorpius Malfoy parecía desconcertado ¿ofendido? Nunca en su vida lo habían tratado así… esas palabras... había furia y dolor en cada una de ellas…es posible que su comentario estuviera fuera de lugar, y hubiera removido cicatrices difíciles de curar.

-Yo… ¿Tu como te atreves?- logro articular, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió

-¿Harry?¿Joven Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen a estas horas por aquí?

-Profesor Dumbledore…

-Joven Malfoy retírese a su sala común de inmediato tengo algunas cosas que hablar con el profesor Potter…

Scorpius no respondió y salió de aquel salón que tantos disgustos le habían ocasionado. Dejando solos a Dumbledore y a Harry.

-Profesor yo…-Dumbledore lo detuvo antes de escuchar su explicación.

-Harry Potter tu primer día aquí, y has vuelto a romper un millón de reglas… supongo que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar…

-Lo que sucedió hoy…-trato de explicar

-Los que sucedió hoy, volverá a suceder de eso no hay ninguna duda…

-¿Qué?

-Es mi culpa por no haberte advertido de los dos alumnos más brillantes de la casa Slytherin… pero que talento – dijo paciendo a lo largo de la habitación-recuerdo cuando me regalaron una caja de ranas de chocolate, tuve suerte de no salir en la portada de la revista corazón de bruja por mi cabello rosa fuxia…

-Lamento mucho ese incidente Profesor

-No lo lamentes Harry, son solo chicos… no lo tomes muy apecho, pero si es peligroso que hables a solas con uno de ellos, sin portar una varita – dijo extendiéndole su varita, la cual había perdido durante el alboroto.

-Señor…

-Hablaremos luego Harry, ya es muy tardes- dijo acercándose a la puerta- ¡ah! y Harry no olvides en ningún momento que son tus alumnos, debes conservar la calma en todo momento…

-Usted escucho…

-Buenas noches Harry- dijo saliendo de la habitación y perdiéndose en aquella oscuridad

** En la Sala común de Slytherin**

Al entendía perfectamente el significado de ese "no me esperes despierto" al igual que conocía perfectamente a su padre, y nada de lo que esperaba Scorpius llegaría a pasar. Por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que este se apareciera en la sala común.

Miro a ambos lados del amplio y reluciente salón, por la hora era el único en estar despierto, por lo que no habría problema si sacaba lo que, tan solo minutos antes había colocado Scorpius con mucho disimulo (y frente de las narices de su padre) en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Con mucho cuidado saco la prueba de que Scorpius había cumplido con su parte, le hacía mucha gracia ver esa fotografía y más sabiendo que era él, el propio hijo de Harry Potter quien la conservaría.

Tal como lo había predicho, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando a la vista a su mejor amigo.

-¡ Me rechazo! ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo Mientras se tiraba en un mullido sillón.

- hahaha y ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? en primer lugar lo estas chantajeando, en segundo está casado con mi madre y en tercero eres una muy mala influencia para mí, me estas descarriando hahaha- Albus reía como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste de su vida.

-¡Que yo te des carreo! Por Merlín Albus si eres tú la mente maquiavélica de todo esto.

-Pero mi padre no lo sabe

- ¿Y en verdad es tu padre? No puede ser que no te conozca… creo Al que eres adoptado…

-Por qué no te calmas y lo olvidas de una vez, todo esto fue una broma ¿recuerdas?

-Si tienes razón, no te ofendas Al pero tu padre no es muy bueno besando

- Y yo que pensé que querías labores nocturnas - dijo con sarcasmo, mientras tomando la foto de uno de sus bolsillos- ¿Qué extraño? en esta foto parecía que lo estuvieras disfrutando.

Scorpius se sonrojo un poco y dio la vuelta para que su mejor amigo no lo notara.

-Querías una buena prueba ¿no es así? Tenía que esforzarme.

-Sip se nota el esfuerzo ¿eso es lengua?

- ¿No me dijiste que tenías un plan?- pregunto Scorpius queriendo ya cambiar la conversación, fuera una broma o no, la idea que lo hubieran rechazado y humillado, no le agradaba nada y recordarlo mucho menos.

La cara de Albus se ensombreció un poco y la risita que tenía se esfumo, dio un suspiro y continúo.

-Veras Scorp demostrarte que soy un verdadero Slytherin, (espero que ya te haya quedado claro) puede que me cueste un poco más caro que un simple castigo con Dumbledore.

-Si tienes razón, tener a casi todo el colegio detrás de ti solo para que les levantes las faldas al estilo Rose Weasley no debe ser nada fácil- bromeo

- Esto es serio

Albus Severus Potter definitivamente una de las personas más interesantes que Scorpius Malfoy pudo haber conocido, era demasiado… complejo por una lado era una persona tranquila, un observador que rara vez toma participación en alguna de sus bromas, por el otro era una persona frívola, preciso, el compañero perfecto para una travesura de grandes dimensiones, pero tarde o temprano llegaba a este punto, es como si su conciencia llegara tarde y quisiera corregir lo inevitable, ¿era eso propio de un Slytherin? O es porque definitivamente sangre de Harry Potter corría por sus venas.

-Y bien que tienes en mente

- Rose Weasley se atrevió a levantarme la mano, no debió hacerlo…

Corrección Albus Potter no estaba buscando una reconciliación, estaba buscando una venganza… una dulce venganza…

-Me agrada, continua…

-Es hora de usar la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre…

**Notas finales:**

Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue un poco tranquilo…pero es un capítulo de transición XD necesitaba dar por finalizada esta travesura para iniciar con otra, que ya tengo en mente.

Mil gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me hacen sentir muy bien XD habrá más para este capítulo? espero que sí, y como agradecimiento por la espera en una horas publicare el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**De acuerdo al Plan**

La capa de invisibilidad, Harry Potter la había recibido a los 11 años como un obsequio oportuno en su primera navidad en Hogwarts, cómplice de muchas aventuras y una de las codiciadas reliquias de la muerte... Había decidido regalársela al tranquilo y callado de Albus el mismo día que fue a dejarlo al andén 9 3/4.

Ese día, Albus estaba muy nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si no quedaba en las casa de los leones y quedaba en la casa de las serpientes?... ¿sería visto como un bicho raro por su familia? James ya era muy popular en ese entonces, valiente como todo Gryffindor tenía que ser… entonces ¿por qué él era diferente? ¿Por qué tenía que dudar?... Albus Potter no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, una noche antes de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts….fue entonces cuando Harry Potter decidió darle ese "extra" necesario para aumentar su confianza y demostrarle que no importaba en cuál de las casas quedara, tenía su confianza.

-Úsala bien…- fueran los palabras que acompañaron al paquete que ya hacía en manos de su hijo, el cual recibió con una sonrisa… si tan solo hubiera tenido una leve idea de lo que una reliquia de la muerte puede hacer en las manos de un slytherin.

***** Sala común de Slytherin*****

- Es hora de usar la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Scorpius alzando una ceja – siempre te rehúsas a utilizarla

-Esta vez es diferente… necesito conseguir algo primero, algo que evitara seamos castigados y descubiertos de nuevo…

-¿Existe algo así? ¿Dónde?...

-Te lo explicare mañana, es posible que alguien nos este vigilando…

-Al eres un paranoico… no hay nadie aquí

-No lo creo… vamos a dormir… es mejor que no sospeche nada…

-De acuerdo…- contesto un nada contento Scorpius

Albus Potter no estaba para nada equivocado, al otro lado del castillo se encontraba Harry Potter revisando un pergamino y viendo como dos puntitos con los nombres Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter caminaban hacia las recamaras de Slytherin.

-Travesura realizada… - dijo apuntándolo con la varita.

No tenía planeado llegar hasta esas circunstancias vigilar a su propio hijo, pero dado los eventos recientes no tenía más opción. Guardo el pergamino en una de las gavetas de la cómoda. Y se tiro sobre la cama, le encantaba hacer eso cada vez que tenía un día pesado, se giro hasta quedar boca arriba, cerró los ojos e intento mantener la mente en blanco, pero los recuerdos de un apasionado beso lo atormentaban….

*****A la Mañana siguiente*****

-¡Un pergamino que hace eso!, debes estar bromeando- decía una cabellera rubia mientras se dirigía a gran comedor, junto a su mejor amigo

- Lo digo en serio, mis tíos Fred y George me lo confirmaron

-Y hablando de Weasleys- dijo viendo a Rose sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Olvídala Scorp- dijo Albus al ver las intenciones de su amigo

-Solo será un momento…-dijo ignorando a este y caminado directo a la pelirroja y sentándose sobre la mesa a un lado de ella…

- Weasley si tienes cara para presentarte en el comedor, dime de qué color son tus bragas el día de hoy…- la chica no contesto- te comieron la lengua los ratones, o acaso prefieres que lo descubra yo ó tal vez Al…dime ¿a quién prefieres?…

-Piérdete Malfoy- dijo Lolo defendiendo a su amiga, quien sus mejillas ya tenía un color rojo carmesí – Los Pinkipon vendrán por ti

-¿Los pinki… que?, Lombottom si que eres graciosa- dijo bajando de la mesa – nos estaremos viendo Weasley, por desgracia para ti…

-Scorpius Malfoy ¡como lo odio! ¿Rose por qué no te defendiste?

-¡Vámonos Lolo!-

-Pero ¡Rose!¡ Que pasara con el desayuno!

-Solo vámonos- dijo sin perder más el tiempo y seguida por su amiga

-y allá van… lo ves Al fastidiarla no es nada complicado- dijo Scorpius mientras Albus Potter veía como su prima desaparecía del gran comedor…

-Eso no importa por ahora…para que mi plan funcione necesitaremos la colaboración de algunas personas o fantasmas…

****Días después****

Los días transcurrieron normalmente para Harry Potter para su suerte no se había encontrado con aquel duo que tantos problemas causaban, esto debido a que las clases con ese nivel estaba suspendidas mientras algunos alumnos recuperaban su verdadero color de piel .

Deseaba enviarle una lechuza a Ginny, comentándole los por menores de sus primeros días como maestro y omitiendo por su puesto lo sucedió con Albus, lo que menos quería era causarle más disgustos o preocupaciones…miro su reloj y comprobó que solo faltaban un par de horas para terminar sus labores y regresar a su habitación, estaba necesitando una buena ducha.

****Cancha de Quidditch****

-No creí que el entrenamiento de hoy durara tanto- comento Matt uno de los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin

-Que querías el partido contra Gryffindor es en unos días…- dijo Spike el capitán del equipo- tengo a James Potter en la mira

-Scorp démonos prisa… necesito el mapa del merodeador para mañana-

-¡ey! Potter- lo llamo Spike- quédate un rato más…los golpeadora se quedaran entrenando, después de todo no queremos que ningún Gryffindor se mantenga en su escoba- Gruño Spike

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Al, yo me encargo…

-De acuerdo, ten - dijo entregándole un colgante- hazlo conforme al plan ¿entendido?

-Si claro… ¿Cuándo he fallado?

El plan no era nada confuso, solo se debía tener en mente el tiempo, Albus Potter había descubierto gracias a la inocente Lily Potter, que su padre llegaba puntualmente a su recamara a las 6:00 P.M, luego de enviarle una lechuza a su madre… pero con lo que Al no contaba era con el entrenamiento sorpresa del equipo de Quiddictch, Albus Potter era uno de los golpeadores del equipo, el lo había decidido así… bajo los consejos y asesoría de sus tíos, era uno de los puestos ,según ellos, más divertidos y desestresantes que había, pero cuando las cosas iban mal para el equipo de Slytherin jugaba como cazador. En cambio Scorpius era el buscador, hubiera deseado ser el compañero de Al como golpeador, pero su padre Draco Malfoy no compartía esa idea, su hijo tendría la misma posición que él dentro del equipo y el equipo entero lo apoyaba, ese lugar estaba hecho a su medida.

Luego de las duchas, Scorpius no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Albus, a los pies de la cama de Al se encontraba un cofre, protegido con una cerradura cuya llave guardaba casi todo el tiempo alrededor de su cuello, la cual Scorpius había recibido tan solo hace unos minutos en el campo…abrió el cofre el cual contenía un sinfín de recuerdos y objetos importantes, para Scorpius no era una sorpresa su contenido ya que la mayoría de estas el mismo se los había regalado o eran de alguna broma juntos.

Su atención se centro en una caja, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, al abrirla estaba vacía, Scorpius cerró la caja nuevamente y con su varita dio unos pequeños golpecitos repitiendo, "muéstrame tu contenido" al instante una capa se encontraba en su interior, la tomo y camino escaleras abajo hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la habitación del profesor Potter.

Gracias a la capa de invisibilidad nadie se percato de sus intenciones, pudo llegar ante la puerta sin mayor dificultad y según el plan aun faltaban 45 minutos para que el profesor apareciera.

En un caso normal un simple Alohomora hubiera sido suficiente para abrir aquella puerta, pero se trataba de la puerta que daba a la recamara de un profesor, por lo que estaba protegido por la estatua de león…no podía ser más obvio, tenía que dar la clave… pero gracias a sus tratos con Peeves el posterguéis del colegio, aquella tarea era pan comido.

-Dobby es un elfo libre- dijo sin vacilación, mientras la estatua daba un rugido y se hacía a un lado para darle paso a la habitación.

Scorpius entro y nada de aquella habitación lo impresionaba, era aburrida como su dueño, ni si quiera se había molestado en desocupar por completo las maletas, como si estuvieran listas para ser tomadas en cualquier momento e irse del colegio… Media hora, según su cuentas solo ese tiempo tenía para buscar el dichoso pergamino.

-Accio mapa del merodeador- grito pero nada sucedió- bueno tenía que intentarlo –pensó- tendré que buscarlo a la antigua

****Lechuceria Hogwarts****

-Lo siento profesor Potter la lechuceria estará cerrada por el día de hoy – dijo una de las prefectas de la casa de Ravenclaw- el profesor Hagrid las tiene en observación, el correo se habilitara normalmente hasta el día de mañana, disculpe los inconvenientes

- No se preocupe Señorita Madelín, comprendo- dijo resignado mientras consultaba nuevamente su reloj, parece ser que llegare temprano el día de hoy.

****Habitación Potter****

-Malditos profesores, porque tienen que tener una colección de pergaminos, ninguno de estos me sirve – pero un ruido en la puerta lo alarmo- ¡no es posible! aun no es hora- accio capa de invisibilidad, esta voló hasta él y se la coloco de inmediato

Y como era de imaginarse el profesor Potter había llegado…

**Notas Finales**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la actualización! ;) me he ganado algún review? XD **

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Bye**


End file.
